


【德哈】救赎  r18

by yizhiwuqi



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiwuqi/pseuds/yizhiwuqi
Summary: 那是“Draco”，他想。他要用刀在皮肉上篆刻自己的名字，一遍一遍，露出猩红的组织和断裂的血管。他把自己的名字刻在波特身上，等自己终于死去，若注定无处埋葬，波特就是他的墓碑。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【德哈】救赎  r18

cp德哈，性描写有，血腥有，引用圣经有，引用梗有。再次说明，本文有血腥描写，不喜勿入！不喜误入！！  
（本来想的是打上nc17，但是考虑到有血腥，还是打r18吧。）

————————————————

德拉科动了下手指，睫毛微颤，逐渐从梦境中醒来。这一刻他有些恍惚，直到看见冷冽的月光被铁窗网割裂，才意识到自己并非身处斯莱特林的寝室，而是睡在马尔福家的城堡。

床单冷而潮湿，鼻腔溢满了锈铁的气息，这里住着很多人，换句话说盘踞了很多食死徒，但他们从不交谈。夜寂静漫长，偶尔能听到地牢里的囚徒在用指甲刮蹭墙壁，亦或是赤着双足踱步。

这里每天都有人流血，每天都有人死去。德拉科听够了尖叫的声音，他终日看着贝拉特里克斯折磨俘虏，原本的心悸也渐渐变得麻木不仁。他有时眯眼坐在椅子上，心中细数着折断的骨头数量，这个人死在心脏受创，那个人死于失血过多。

他的身份使信条剔去仁慈，父亲捏住他的后颈，让他拒绝双目染血的俘虏通过吻他的鞋尖来乞求宽恕。

“我所以恨恶生命，因为在日光之下所行的事，我都以为烦恼，都是虚空，都是捕风。”

有鸟飞过窗棂。

德拉科闭上眼，心脏灼痛。连带着肺与气管，直至整个腹腔都开始在沉默中燃烧。他苍白手臂上的纹身大部分时候是无用的，却时时刻刻都在汩汩血液里灼伤他的肌肤，仿佛化作可感的记忆，永生用痛苦刻印他的命运。

这个时候，自慰反而成了最不肮脏一种解脱。他的阴茎在晦暗的房间里勃起，在血腥的气息中感受到性欲，这种恶心的滋味让他胃部收缩，喉咙发紧，却仍然扣开皮带，五指虚握成柱状。

德拉科刚开始会幻想女人，他脑中的形象没有脸孔，只是一团欲望化作的幻影，伪装出一切正常的假象。但他潜意识里明白自己并不正常，一个正常的人不会浑身鲜血，不会住在残肢断臂中，在关押囚徒的监牢上产生性欲。

撕破一切自欺欺人后，他决心停止管控自己的大脑，脊柱由于指尖触碰茎身而微微发抖。德拉科开始想象一个瘦弱的身影，有着棕色的短发和圆框眼镜，泛红的鼻尖下，常常挂着无畏的微笑。

“我要杀了他。”

德拉科弓起腰，感到动脉血顺着胯骨在下体充盈，手掌心逐渐发烫。他脑中的人脖颈袒露，总动脉在呼吸中沉浮，皮肤下生长着交错的血管和凸起的脉鞘。于是，他掐住那不断流动的生命，祖母绿的瞳孔猛然收缩，从喉腔深处发出刺耳的进气声。

“波特……”他呓语出名字，却带着满心的恶劣。他想毁掉他，捅穿救世主的名号，在鲜血淋漓中数落他的过失，在淤泥底部不死不休。

绿色又湿润的目光该如何注视我。

德拉科刻着黑蛇的手臂贴在腹部，细肉有意无意的摩擦出痛感，直到衬衫紧贴在背部，他才发觉自己身上起了一层薄汗。

“波特，哈利波特……”

他不急着律动，只是每在心底念一句波特的名字，就用大拇指和中指无名指捏住茎身，食指轻轻在马眼摸索。救世主躺在地上，膝盖淤青，背部被刻刀划出血痕。

那是“Draco”，他想。他要用刀在皮肉上篆刻自己的名字，一遍一遍，露出猩红的组织和断裂的血管。

他把自己的名字刻在波特身上，等自己终于死去，若注定无处埋葬，波特就是他的墓碑。

德拉科笑了，胸腔灌入气体一阵痉挛。他眯着眼看月光，笑自己每夜惊恐的梦见哈利波特，拼命否认感情，就连在幻想中也要对他恶劣。他在梦里弄脏他，脸上涂上泥土、溅血、泪水、雪花，任何纸屑或是液体。衣服被浸湿，被扯得东缺一块布料， 西缺一个袖口，血和汗在他的脸上都成为点缀。

而此刻救世主跪坐起来，抚摸他瘦削的脸颊，身体完整。前者湿润的双唇贴在他的颈侧，翕动出沙哑的音节。

“我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。”

德拉科死死咬住下唇，下跨颤抖，金色的发丝被汗珠粘黏在额头上。他用粗糙的手掌包住阴茎，而脑内包裹自己的是湿热的口腔内壁。长睫毛在眼睑投下浅浅的阴影，救世主穿着巫师袍吞吐他的性器。

在漫长又无趣的霍格沃兹学习时期，他尽量自持，却没有剖白内心的对象；侮辱是一种乐趣，从轰轰烈烈中生根，长出可悲的果。两个不信任的好友，一对备受煎熬的父母，使悲怆始终停留在他的灵魂里，没有终点，无法宣泄。

而没有人知道的地方，他会写工整的笔记，却把涂鸦画在书里；月光凌厉，他鞋底粘着春草，在夜幕中与飞鸟并驾齐驱。

从十一岁回到现在，他躺在巫师们的坟地中，用对宿敌的幻想来发泄性欲。

三年级的午夜，德拉科梦见与波特接吻。槲寄生在头顶展开茎枝，生着小小的淡黄色的花朵。气息交缠发热，耳边围绕着呼吸不畅而颤抖的鼻音，波特攥住斯莱特林的斗篷，尝试用舌触碰他的口腔内膜。

那是他的第一次梦境，再然后，他强迫自己幻想手握尖刀，刺破表皮，对着伤痕累累的躯体射精。

德拉科明白如何止损，只要不怀有希冀，他可以将恨意当做生存下去的养料。父亲用度尺浇铸他的童年，母亲服从一切权威，他做不成自己，只是马尔福家族的继承者，是被选中的食死徒。

他像随风漂流的芦苇，被别人的意志推向一眼望穿的终点。

救世主俯身吻他，一如几年前那般青涩。从唇到下巴，再顺着锁骨向下，亲吻早已愈合的被神影无锋刺出的伤痕。德拉科大腿开始痉挛，他无序的抚弄自己的下体，感到性器上翘震颤。

波特抬起头，笑着喊他的教名:“德拉科。”

德拉科猛然睁开双眼，精液从输精管喷发而出。这一瞬，他的心脏火烧般刺痛，快感从尾椎骨沿脊髓而上，直直冲向后脑的神经系统。痛苦与快感交叠，德拉科攥住床单颤抖，浑身早已被热汗打湿。他赶忙闭目，想要抓住脑海里最后一丝遗留的人影。

可是最后剩下的，只有静夜里杂乱的喘息。

那一天，德拉科跪在地上，看着故人。他好像瘦了，头发被修剪过，易容的脸上只睁着一只迷惘的眼。波特望着他，眼中没有乞求，但也没有厌恶。德拉科忽然想起飞天扫帚在阳光下暴晒的气味，那时他还没忘记微笑，还有人可以结伴而行。那个他再也回不去的十一岁，生长在向暖的春天。

于是，他抿抿嘴，忤逆他渴望攀升的父亲，和午夜梦迴时将永远摆脱不掉的伏地魔。

至少这一次，我拥有了选择的权利。

【end】


End file.
